


留学

by mawmawile



Category: Chinese Odyssey textbook, Integrated Chinese - Tao-chung Yao & Yuehua Liu et al., Ni Hao
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: 很多很多美国人去中国留学。除了学习中文以外，他们还多了解互相……
Comments: 1





	留学

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好！  
> 我学中文学了大概五年了，可是我觉得我说得不太好。我想提高我的水平，所以我每天练习听说读写。这些人物都是我用的中文课本的，他们都很有趣！因为中文不是我的母语，所以我一定会写错。我弄错了的话，请告诉我吧。:)

今天天气很好，不热不冷，天空里没有云。可是李兰兰现在很紧张，坐去中国的飞机。她的朋友白大伟和王美意也去中国留学，在兰兰的旁边坐。朋友很兴奋，都觉得这是一个学中文的好机会，可是兰兰真的很紧张。这是她第一次去外国，离开家人她很难过。

美意问：“兰兰，你行不行？”

兰兰说：“哦，我没注意，就想一想。” 但是她还没答案问题。“恐怕我会想父母。你们俩不难过吗？”

“到中国留学去我很高兴。”大伟现在看看手机。“兰兰你真的是紧张的人啊！你一定不但会交很多的新朋友，而且会玩得很开心。”

“诶，我不是那种人啊！”兰兰皱着眉头。

“他的话不要紧，” 美意说。“离开家很难，其实我自己紧张一点。”

大伟说：“天啊，兰兰对不起！我不知道你挺难过哦！”

在飞机的后面，四位大学学生也坐飞机去中国留学。两位都是美国人，李友和高文中。一位是中国人，叫王朋，一位是韩国人，叫白英爱。

李友问：“嘿王朋，我们应该先做什么？”

王朋说：“那我们先得在酒店入住。”

李友：“对对，入住了以后呢？”

文中：“到酒店时很晚，对吗？所以我们睡觉吧！”

英爱笑笑。“高文中，你的玩笑很好！但是我觉得李友问我们会去什么地方。在我的眼中，我想去上海购物。”

“购物吗？”李友说。“在美国还可以购物，你怎么在外国也想去购物？”

“我听说了美国购物的经验和中国的不一样。” 英爱说。“另外我也喜欢去购物啊！”

“嘿白英爱，我可不可以陪你购物？” 文中问。

“可以吧！”英爱说。“你喜欢买什么东西？”

文中脸红。“嗯，那个，你知道，什么东西……”

李友和王朋看着互相，笑一笑。

飞机上还有两位大学学生，李丽莉和吴文德。他们也都去中国留学，这是他们第一次去中国。

“丽莉，你知不知道飞机飞多久？” 文德问。

“哦，你不知道吗？我觉得大概二十个小时。”丽莉说。“文德你在想什么？”

“我在想我签证的经验……” 他说。“你怎么问了？”

“我的意思是我难过一点。你知道我没去过外国，去外国一点吓我啊，我真不知道中国和美国有什么不同。”

“其他的人还很紧张。” 文德说。“其实，我也很紧张。夏天留在外国很难，文化不同，语言不同，菜系不同，可是人的心都一样。”

“你的意思是什么？”

“如果你是人类的话，在什么国家留得一切顺利呀！” 文德咧着嘴笑。

“哇，好深啊！” 丽莉说。

三组去中国留学、交朋友、爱上的故事已经开始了。


End file.
